


My Jewels

by RavenLilyRose



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: During PCPeter misses his siblings.





	My Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> My personal headcanon is that Peter became something of a father to his siblings when they were in Narnia. Lucy was only 8, Edmund 10, and Susan 12 when they went to Narnia, and so he basically raised them for the next 20+ years of their lives. Although I doubt that they ever called him anything resembling 'Father,' I do think that 'Brother' carried slightly different feelings with them. In any case, I do believe that he loved them dearly.

You call and I'll come running,  
If you cry I'll hold you tight.  
If you dream of wars long gone,  
I'll stay by your side all night.

For you are my jewels, my children, my friends.  
For you I would give my kingdom, my life.  
Every last moment and every last tear,  
I save for my jewels, my siblings, my all.

I miss you my children, far, far away,  
Lucy and Susan, not least of all Ed.  
Away across ocean is my Susan,  
And with our family are Lucy and Ed.

You all are my children,  
My love with you always.  
Remember me fondly,  
While you are away.


End file.
